


Lingua franca

by mar_komi



Series: Kaptein Sabeltann [2]
Category: Kaptein Sabeltann | Captain Sabertooth - Formoe
Genre: Communication, Fatherhood, Gen
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar_komi/pseuds/mar_komi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Langemann prøver ut en ny metode for å dysse lille Pinky i søvn, og det blir starten på noe nytt. En fortelling om språk, fedre og sønner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lingua franca

_Fra Bokmålsordboka:_

**_lingua franca_** _subst. (_ utt lingva franka _; it._ egentlig 'frankisk språk' _)  
_**_1_** _blandingsspråk som oppstod i korsfarertiden, brukt omkring Middelhavet  
_**_2_** _språk brukt i kommunikasjon mellom personer som ikke har felles morsmål, for eksempel fransk som diplomatspråk_

 

* * *

 

Ordene kom en kveld ungen ikke ville sove.

Langemann hadde opplevd å få ryggen spjæret av den nihalede katten, slått skulderen ut av ledd og en gang blitt stukket ned med kniv i Nassau, for deretter å bli klønete sydd sammen av Morgan, men aldri hadde han vært utsatt for verre tortur enn den iherdige barnegråten.

«Å, nei, du!» hadde Rosa sagt da han i ren desperasjon hadde troppet opp på døra hennes og forsøkt å få henne til å overta. «Pinky er din. Du kan ikke bare komme og gi ham til meg hver gang du går lei.»

«Han er ikke min,» mumlet Langemann, selv om han godt forsto hva hun mente, og fikk ganske riktig bare et oppgitt blikk i retur.

Det hadde vært hans valg å spare gutten, hans valg å ta ham med hjem til Abra Havn og inn i sitt eget hus. Såpass skyldte han Morgan, og han angret ikke, nei, slett ikke. Det var bare det at nå sto han her med armene fulle av hylende baby, uten anelse om hvordan han skulle gripe det an. Og det hadde aldri vært den ting Langemann, født Jakov Karoli, også kjent som Sabeltanns skygge, svindler, pirat og kvinnebedårer, ikke hadde kunnet takle. Rikmenn og lovmenn, jenter, futer, sjøslag og orkaner, han tok dem på strak arm, tvinnet dem om lillefingeren, virvlet dem inn i et nett av løgner og illusjoner og tomme løfter, overvant, nedla og erobret dem. Med letthet. Han kunne åle seg ut av enhver situasjon, med et smil og et blunk og noen velvalgte ord, og dersom dét ikke fungerte, kunne han kjempe seg ut av den.

Men dette… Dette var noe nytt.

«Men… hvordan får jeg ham til å holde opp?»

Hun trakk på skuldrene. «Vet vel ikke _jeg_. Jeg har ikke barn.» Hun spant rundt og gikk fra ham, til lyden av en lun latter inne fra rommet. Den kom fra Cornelis, faren hennes, som satt ved bordet og spiste aftens, og da Langemann sendte ham et bønnfallende blikk i håp om at det var mer velvillighet å hente der, ristet han bare på hodet. «Beklager, gutt. Den slags var det moren hennes, Gud bevare hennes sjel, som tok seg av. Men du kan jo prøve å synge for ham.»

«Synge?»

«Er det ikke det mødre gjør? Synger vuggeviser?»

«Ja, syng vuggeviser for ham, Jakov!» Rosa hadde latt døra til soverommet stå åpen og nå ropte hun lattermildt ut til dem. Langemann la den vrælende ungen mot skulderen og gjorde en obskøn bevegelse mot henne med den ledige armen. Cornelis ble ikke fornærmet på sin datters vegne, men lo bare høyere og vinket farvel til ham i det han snudde og gikk hjem til seg selv.

Men han sang ikke.

Ikke med én gang.

Det var først senere, etter at han hadde sittet en god stund ved siden av barnesenga og intenst prøvd å stenge ute lyden, klynget til vissheten om at gutten før eller siden ville gå tom for krefter, og til slutt tok seg selv i for alvor å fundere på om det ville regnes som barnemishandling å henge ham i en stropp utenfor vinduet til så skjedde, det var først da han omsider ga etter. Han løftet ham ut av senga og holdt ham opp foran seg; det vrælende, ildrøde ansiktet bare en håndsbredd fra sitt eget. «Nå, er det musikk du skal ha?»

Han hadde et stort repertoar av sanger, men kunne i farten ikke komme på noen som passet for småbarn og tok derfor en upassende en i stedet, en gammel sjøsjanti han og Morgan hadde pleid å gaule ut på stjerneklare kvelder. Teksten var heller grov og inneholdt blant annet detaljerte beskrivelser av en kvinnes anatomi, men ungen var jo uansett for liten til å forstå, så det gjorde vel ikke så mye fra eller til.

Han var midtveis i andre vers da mirakelet skjedde og babyen tidde. Han hang der mellom Langemanns hender og glodde opp på ham med kulerunde, blå øyne, fremdeles våte av tårer og ikke det minste søvnige. De så tvert imot nesten anklagende ut, som om Langemann var den tåpeligste personen i verden og burde skjønne det. Men i det minste var han stille.

Han begynte riktignok å klynke igjen straks sangen var over, men dette så jo likevel ut til å ha noe for seg, så Langemann gjøv bare løs på neste.

Og det var sånn de kom.

De gamle sangene.

De gamle sangene om ære og svik og bedrag, om pulserende kjærlighet og romenes hete blod. De kom tilbake, som gamle venner, de inviterte seg selv inn, og han hadde ikke sett dem på mange år, men all tid smeltet bort i det de trådte inn over terskelen og det føltes naturlig og godt å ha dem der likevel. Ordene gled over leppene hans, fra tunga som hadde formet dem, og det skjedde like lett som før, til tross for at det var en god stund siden sist. Og sammen med dem kom minnene, de gode og de dårlige, men mest de gode til en forandring.

Hva var det nå de hadde gjort, mødrene i karavanen?

Jo.

Han la gutten inn mot brystet, på innsiden av skjorta, slik han hadde gjort den dagen han plukket ham opp fra vrakrestene av _Esmeralda,_ viklet ham fast med et silkesjal, vugget ham varsomt og sang videre, mer dempet denne gangen.

Han trodde han hadde glemt den, men som en bortkommen strømpe innerst i en skuff, dukket den plutselig og uventet opp likevel; morens vuggesang, den hun hadde sunget for ham en gang i et annet liv, da han fremdeles var liten og uskyldig og hennes vesle Kalo. Og han ble fylt av en intens lengsel der han gikk, rolig fram og tilbake over gulvet, vuggende på gutten, og det overrasket ham, for han var normalt ikke noen nostalgisk type. Fortiden var best glemt, og framtiden var det lite vits i å planlegge, for folk i hans bransje levde ikke lenge. Alt man hadde var her og nå.

Og her og nå var ikke så aller verst, for Pinky hadde sovnet, stille og fredelig inn mot brystet hans, og Langemann kunne ha lagt ham ned i senga igjen, men gjorde det ikke. I stedet ble han sittende i en stol foran grua med ungen i armene, og hviske ord på romani ut i det mørknende rommet, som for å forsiktig prøve dem ut.

Han tittet ned på gutten. «Hva er språket ditt, hm?» hvisket han. « _Should I talk to you in English, perhaps? As when I speak with the Captain? Of in het nederlands… in de taal van je vader?_ » Han smilte.«Det er vel det samme for deg, hva? Men dette er _mitt_ språk, gutt. Romani. Og jeg snakker til deg fra sjelen nå.»

* * *

 

Det var ingen andre å dele det språket med.

Så han fortsatte med det.

Det føltes bra, og det føltes riktig, og gutten var ikke i en posisjon til å protestere. Engelsk ville han plukke opp uansett om han fikk leve og ha helsa, for det var byens uoffisielle allmannamål, og nederlandsk lærte han av Rosa, som til tross for det hun hadde sagt, oppdro ham vel så mye som Langemann gjorde.

Da han var nesten to begynte han å svare også, og Langemann hørte med forbauselse hvordan han etter hvert formulerte lange, intrikate og helt korrekte setninger på språket som i utgangspunktet aldri skulle vært hans. «Du ser ikke ut som en rom,» flirte han og dro fingrene gjennom guttens lyse hår, «men jammen låter du som en.»

Han rettet på ham de få gangene Pinky kalte ham _dado,_ (og ante virkelig ikke hvordan gutten hadde lært seg ordet for _pappa,_ for han brukte aldri den tittelen på seg selv og ville ikke _drømt_ om det heller). «Jeg er Langemann, gutt. Eventuelt Jakov, om du insisterer på å ha det mer intimt.»

Pinky tok irettesettelsen, og forsto også fort at romani var hans og Langemanns språk, deres kode, deres lille boble. Han slo nesten umerkelig over i nederlandsk når han henvendte seg til Rosa og Cornelis, og snakket engelsk med innbyggerne i byen ellers, uten å blunke og uten å stille spørsmål om hvorfor det var slik.

Det varte til han var rundt fem, så sluttet han med det. Da Langemann en dag kom hjem fra tokt, hadde guttungen begynt å snakke samme språk med alle, inkludert ham. Han hadde ingen problemer med å _forstå_ romani, han svarte på tilsnakk og spørsmål, men han svarte på engelsk. Langemann lot ham, han kommenterte det ikke, han klandret ham ikke heller, for gutten hadde vel bare funnet sin egen stemme, men likevel såret det ham mer enn han var forberedt på.

For det _var_ ingen andre å dele det språket med, og det var som å miste det enda en gang.

Han fortsatte riktignok å bruke det selv, ga ikke helt slipp på det, men etter hvert som tiden gikk og gutten ble eldre, gled også han mer og mer over i engelsk når de snakket sammen. I hvert fall når de var ute blant folk.

* * *

 

Da gutten var elleve bestemte Langemann seg for at han var moden for sitt første tokt, og begynte for alvor å legge press på kapteinen for at det skulle skje. Sabeltann var en egenrådig mann, han hadde ikke glemt hva Morgan hadde gjort og kom nok aldri til å gjøre det, men han var heller ikke helt urimelig når alt kom til alt, og Langemann hadde forsiktig bearbeidet ham opp gjennom årene. Han flettet gutten inn i samtaler der det passet seg, roste ham akkurat nok til at det vekket interessen, men ikke så mye at det ble påfallende og irriterende, og han var ikke snauere enn at han trakk i en og annen personlig tråd om det trengtes. Så da det ble snakk om å sette seil den sommeren, gikk han rett på sak. «Hva med Pinky?»

«Ja, hva med ham?» svarte kapteinen, selv om han nok visste hva som kom.

«Det er kanskje på tide?»

De befant seg i biblioteket i borgen. Sabeltann var opptatt av kartene som lå strødd utover bordet, så det gikk en stund før han svarte og da han omsider gjorde det, var det uten å se opp. «Var ikke avtalen at _du_ fikk lov til å ta ham med hit, mot at _jeg_ skulle slippe å høre om ham?»

«Det ville være å kaste bort god arbeidskraft, kæpten. Gutten er rask og frisk, han har et godt hode… kan lese og skrive og regne…»

«Sin fars sønn,» mumlet kapteinen. Stemmen var ladet med forrakt.

«Men ikke sin far,» skjøt Langemann inn. «Du kan ikke la gutten stå til ansvar for det Morgan…»

Han tidde da Sabeltann brått rettet seg opp og satte de isblå øynene i ham. «Det plager meg ikke at han er Morgans, Langemann. Det plager meg at han er _din._ Du er glad i gutten. Det er en distraksjon.»

Langemann ble litt satt ut av det uventede argumentet, men passet på å ikke avsløre det. «Ja,» nikket han, «sånn går det vel også an å se det.»

Kapteinen vek ikke blikket. Det gjorde han nesten aldri. Men det rykket litt i munnviken hans nå. «Det ansiktet der har jeg sett før. Den gangen du nektet å kaste ungen over bord.»

«Jeg hadde rett den gangen også,» kontret Langemann, og mens Sabeltann slapp et fnys og vendte tilbake til kartene sine, ble han stående der han var, tilsynelatende rolig, men vel vitende om at ingen andre ville sluppet unna med slik oppførsel.

«Ja vel,» sa kapteinen etter et øyeblikks stillhet. «Gutten blir med. Men han starter i byssa. Ingen silkehansker. Ingen spesialbehanding.»

Langemann måtte anstrenge seg for å skjule hvor tilfreds han var. «Ai, ai, kæpten.»

Det var på dette første toktet, i en samtale over en gryte med poteter som skulle skrelles, at Pinky påpekte noe han til da ikke hadde tenkt over. Han hadde vært i ferd med å lekse opp for ham viktigheten av å gjøre jobben uten å mukke om han skulle håpe på avansement, og mest av alt å ikke trå kapteinen for nær. Han hadde prøvd å legge det fram som faderlige råd, men intimiteten i det hele og den plutselige tanken på Morgan hadde gjort ham noe utilpass, og han hadde endt med å både stotre og nøle og høres bryskere ut enn han i utgangspunktet hadde tenkt.

Gutten kikket bare opp på ham med latter i blikket. «Å-åh, du mener alvor nå.»

Langemann trakk brynene sammen. «Klart jeg gjør. Hvordan det?»

«Du snakker romani.» Gutten gjorde ikke. Han snakket engelsk. «Du snakker alltid romani når du skal si noe viktig.»

Langemann bare så på ham mens han sakte stablet tankene sine oppå hverandre og tilbake på plass. Det tok et øyeblikk eller to, men til slutt strakte han ut en arm og grep guttungen om haka. «Jeg snakker til deg fra sjelen nå,» understreket han.

«Jeg vet det,» svarte Pinky og vred seg ut av grepet hans for å bøye seg ned etter en ny potet. «Det gjør deg glad.»

* * *

 

Det var ingen andre å dele det språket med.

Det var først året etter, under søket etter Solkongens skatt, da han lå om bord i _Den sorte dame_ , dødssyk og i store smerter, mens fortid og nåtid smeltet inn i hverandre, at han hørte det igjen. Mest som usammenhengende ord, en og annen setningssekvens som brøt inn til ham gjennom febertåkene og som han først ikke heftet seg ved. Det var ikke godt å si hva som var virkelig og hva som ikke var det, og jakten på det håndfaste og begripelige gjorde ham bare utmattet. Men om de nå var virkelige eller ei, og hvor de nå enn kom fra, så var de en trøst, og de var der for å følge ham, samme hvor han skulle.

Senere, etter stoppet hos kapteinens sjøheks, da han var på bedringens vei (men ikke følte det sånn) og lå i lugaren, sløvet av rom og medisiner, var de der fremdeles, selv om det tok ham litt tid å oppdage det.

«Jeg kommer aldri til å seile igjen,» mumlet han i det Pinky hjalp ham gjennom den smertefulle prosessen det var å sette seg opp. «Jeg blir krøpling av det her.»

«Neida,» mente guttungen, og skjøv et par store puter inn bak ryggen hans så han kunne lene seg mot dem. «Såret gror og du har ikke feber lenger. Du er snart på beina, du trenger bare å komme til krefter, hvile, spise litt.»

Han snudde seg etter bollen med mat han hadde hatt med seg, og Langemann skulte på den med skepsis. «Er det djevelskapen til Skalken, kan du glemme det.»

«Vel…» Pinky rørte litt med skjea i det brungrønne gørret og tok et par av kjøttbitene i nærmere øyesyn. «Det _ser_ ikke så ille ut.»

«Du lyver så det renner av deg, gutt. Hvem er det som har lært deg sånt?»

Guttungen så opp og møtte blikket hans, og mens Langemann gjengjeldte det forsiktige smilet, gikk det opp for ham hva som var spesielt med situasjonen.

«Du snakker romani,» konstaterte han, en anelse sjokkert.

«Ja?» Gutten trakk på skuldrene. «Vi snakker romani.»

«Men _du_ pleier ikke å gjøre det. Ikke nå lenger.»

«Nei,» medgikk Pinky med et flir. «Bare når jeg snakker til sjelen din.»

Langemann kjente et trykk og en varme i brystet bare en distraksjon kan skape, og han smilte spakt, for hva kunne han egentlig si? Men han strakte ut en hånd og nappet ham varsomt i det lyse håret. «Jeg får spise litt da,» sa han til slutt. «Men om det tar livet av meg, hevner du meg vel? Som en rom… som en Karoli?»

«Klart det,» sa Pinky og rakte ham skjea.

Det var ingen andre å dele det språket med. Men det var nok.


End file.
